Un être vous manque et tout est dépeuplé
by ptitemel
Summary: Il devait etre auprés d'elle, c'était son devoir...SPOILER 7X24!


Note de l'auteur : Heu j'ai écrit cette histoire hier soir en 20min sans réfléchir à quoi que ce soit alors euh elle est un peu bizarre est noyé sous la guimauve lol ne vous étonnez pasC'est parti d'une de mes théories débile sur le 8x01

Disclaimer : Rien à moi tout aux autres !

Spoiler : 7x24 et j'espère 8x01 (croisons les doigts)

dedicace à Nath qui ma gentiment relu cette fic et qui ma encouragé à la publier et à Chriscarter pour m'avoir aussi encouragé

------------------------------------------------

Il se pencha vers elle encore un peu plus, essayant de faire abstraction de la panique qui l'envahissait. Il lui tenait la main en lui répétant que tout aller bien, qu'il la sortirait de là qu'elle devait tenir le coup, pour elle, pour lui, pour eux.

Elle s'agrippait désespérément à lui, à la seule chose qu'elle pouvait tenir sans sombrer dans le désespoir, son lien avec l'espoir de sortir de là dessous en vie, l'espoir d'être de nouveau près de lui.

Il pouvait l'entendre gémir et murmurer des choses quasi imperceptiblement mais le brouhaha ambiant l'empêchait de distinguer quoi que ce soit. Il continuait inlassablement à lui répéter qu'il était là, qu'il l'aimait, qu'elle sortirait de là. Mais la manœuvre, pourtant très réconfortante pour la jeune femme, empêchait les secours de la sortir de ce tas de ferraille et il sentit qu'on le tirait en arrière sans ménagement, l'arrachant avec violence de la jeune femme. Il entendit presque distinctement le murmure paniqué de Sara qui tentait d'hurler, sans succès elle était trop affaiblie, « Gil !» Avant qu'il ait pu la rassurer une dernière fois il fut loin d'elle.

« Monsieur poussez vous il faut qu'on la dégage ! » Lui criait un des ambulanciers qui se trouvait sur la scène. « Eh ! On a besoin d'aide ici !! » Continua t'il en direction du reste des hommes qui sortaient brancard, treuil et pelle.

Gil se retrouva, sans savoir pourquoi, à plus d'une dizaine de mètres de la CSI, entourer de Catherine et Greg qui essayaient de former une barrière efficace à l'humain déchaîné qu'était devenu leur ami. Warrick, Nick et Brass étaient partis prêter main forte pour sortir Sara de sous la voiture, laissant Griss aux bons soins des deux autres. Il n'était sur place que depuis quelques minutes, mais cela lui paraissait déjà des heures. Il avait d'ailleurs été le premier à courir jusqu'à la carcasse, espérant de toute ses force la trouver encore en vie. Il en avait presque pleuré de joie quand il l'avait vu bouger son bras, faiblement certes, mais elle bougeait donc cela voulait dire qu'elle était encore de ce monde et qu'ils pouvaient encore la tirer de là dessous sans craindre qu'elle ne rende son dernier souffle entre temps. Mais quand il lui avait prit la main pour lui indiquer qu'il était là et qu'il l'avait retrouvé, il fut choqué de sentir à quel point elle était froide et son pouls faible.

Si on l'avait sortie du périmètre c'était parce qu'il n'était d'aucune aide, il était trop bouleversé pour comprendre ce qu'on lui disait et donc aider à la dégager.

Tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'elle était en vie, qu'elle serait encore à ses côtés. Il se fichait de savoir si elle ne voulait plus travailler avec lui, voir même plus le voir, du moment qu'elle vivait. Elle lui en voudrait sûrement, plus que probablement même, elle le quitterait peut être même mais à ce moment précis rien ne pouvait l'atteindre car elle était en vie ! Et si cela voulait dire devoir la perdre définitivement dans sa vie alors il subirait. Il s'en voudrait d'ailleurs toute sa vie qu'elle ait eu à subir cela par sa faute. Ca aurait du être lui dans cet enfer, elle aurait du le faire souffrir lui et non elle, elle innocente de ses erreurs.

Totalement plongé dans son introspection, un peu déboussolé par les événements, il ne remarqua pas tout de suite que ses amis s'adressaient à lui.

« Quoi ? Vous disiez ? » Marmonna t'il les yeux, et tout son être, dirigés vers la voiture.

« J'ai dit qu'on te lâcherait dés qu'il l'auront dégagé de la dessous. » Murmura Catherine apparemment aussi bouleversée que lui.

Il baissa les yeux et s'aperçut avec surprise que ses deux coéquipiers le retenaient fermement, ou tout du moins ils essayaient. Il n'avait pas non plus remarqué qu'il se débattait, son corps avait à première vu décidé de rejoindre Sara coûte que coûte. Son cerveau avait beau dire qu'il fallait attendre, que cela ne servait à rien, son cœur ne voulait rien savoir il voulait rejoindre Sara il voulait lui tenir la main, la voir, la toucher, la réconforter. Son cerveau finit par capituler et c'est son corps entier qui se rebella contre cette emprise qui l'empêchait d'être près de son amour. D'un coup plus violent que les autres il se dégagea de ses deux derniers remparts vers sa lumière et s'élança littéralement vers la scène de crime.

« Grissom ! Non arrêtez ! » Cria Greg, complètement éberlué par ce qui venait de se passer. Il s'apprêtait a partir a sa poursuite mais un main l'arrêta doucement.

« Laisse…Je crois que rien ne pourra l'arrêter maintenant… »Souriait Cath en regardant son ami pousser les policiers sur son chemin.

Grissom n'entendait plus rien, il ne sentait même plus, il ne voyait que Sara qu'on avait sortie presque entièrement de sous cette carcasse.

« Sara ! » Hurlai t'il alors que Brass l'attrapa au passage et le retenait en arrière, l'éloignant de nouveau d'elle. « Lâchez moi ! Il faut que j'aille la voir ! »

« Gil ! Attendez ils ont presque fini ! » Grognait Brass alors que son ami se débattait avec une force insoupçonnée.

A l'instant même ou Sara avait été dégagée entièrement et placée sur un brancard Brass le relâcha, laissant Griss partir comme une bombe.

Il écarta sans ménagement un des ambulanciers qui lui bouchait la vue et agrippa la main faible de la jeune femme, qui luttait apparemment de toutes ses forces pour ne pas tomber inconsciente.

« Sara je suis là. Reste avec moi. C'est moi Gil. Ne meurt pas maintenant sil-te plait» Murmurait Grissom frénétiquement, les larmes au yeux, portant sa main à ses lèvres.

Sara lui fit un faible sourire alors que le brancard s'acheminait jusqu'à l'ambulance. Elle leva la tête légèrement et lui murmura à l'oreille. « Je t'avais dit que je n'étais pas prête à te dire au revoir… »

Fin


End file.
